Strawberry Cream
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Isogai dan Nagisa bersikap mencurigakan. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan krim strawberry jika kau cukup berani. Karma x Nagisa. Asano x Isogai. PWP. Special for Ahoge's Birthday. Esile's Strawberry Parade.


**Strawberry Cream**  
 _9 November 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hari itu ada yang mencurigakan antara ketua kelas dengan kekasih Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota. Sejak sepagian ini, mereka berbisik-bisik dengan senyum penuh arti, mesra sekali. Karma yang percaya dengan Nagisa, menunggu si biru langit mungilnya itu untuk menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Namun hingga sekolah usai, tidak ada yang dikatakan oleh Nagisa. Malah, perkataannya membuatnya tertohok;

"Karma, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Isogai-kun hari ini, pulanglah lebih dulu, ya?" pintanya dengan senyum manis, namun tidak menunggu jawaban Karma, ia langsung mengikuti Yuuma Isogai yang tampak berseri melihatnya.

Dari koridor luar ia bisa mendengar Isogai berkata; "Kau siap?"

"Mm, a-aku agak gugup...tapi...Aku sangat ingin melakukannya, apalagi denganmu, Isogai-kun..."

Karma menjatuhkan tasnya, berlari keluar koridor dengan isi kepala tersambar petir, lebih parah lagi ketika melihat _kekasihnya_ bertukar senyum penuh arti dengan si ketua kelas berpucuk. Dengan gemetar, ia menarik keluar ponselnya dan mulai membuntuti dua orang mencurigakan itu.

" _Oi, Asano...apa-apaan ini_?"

~.X.~

Ternyata, Isogai dan Nagisa pergi ke ruang kelas tertutup di lantai dua gedung utama. Karma dengan gelisah mondar-mandir tanpa suara di koridor, mendengarkan si biru langitnya sedang tertawa dan mengobrol dengan si ketua kelas berpucuk. Lalu, hening sejenak.

Hening dan mencemaskan. Karma pun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Sayang sekali kelas itu tidak punya jendela, karena dulunya digunakan sebagai gudang klub drama. Daripada itu, yang ia dengar dari dalam nyaris saja membuatnya copot jantung.

" _Nn...B-Bagaimana menurutmu, Isogai-kun_?" suara ragu-ragu dan kemalu-maluan Nagisa.

"Mm...Aku menyukainya. Ya...mari kita lihat apa yang bisa _aku lakukan untukmu_ , Nagisa-kun..." Isogai tertawa kecil.

"A-Aku...Kalau boleh...b-bisakah kita memakai _krim strawberry_...?"

"Tentu saja... _kedengarannya akan sangat menggoda_ , bukan?"

Nagisa menghela napas. Tak lama, terdengar suara yang sangat, _sangat_ aneh dari dalam kelas itu. Karma sedang dalam penolakan realita, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. _Suara basah dan lengket!? Nagisa mendesah berkali-kali? Isogai tertawa kecil?_

Apalagi si ketua kelas melarat itu terus saja mengatakan; "Tenang saja, Nagisa-kun...pelan...rileks...Jangan terlalu tegang...Akan susah..."

"A-Ah...Baiklah...Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... _ini pengalaman pertamaku_...O-Oh!?" Nagisa menarik napas tajam. Suara-suara kegiatan mereka berhenti. Isogai tertawa kecil.

"Aah~ lihat, semuanya jadi kotor, Nagisa-kun..."

"M-Maafkan aku...E-Eh!? Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu... _itu kotor_!"

"Mm? Tapi sayang sekali jika tidak kumakan, bukan?" Isogai berkata riang, menggumam nikmat. "Kemarilah, kau harus mencobanya juga, Nagisa-kun...Sepertinya tidak cukup untukku..."

Karma sudah terlalu syok sampai ia tidak sanggup bergerak dari posisi mengupingnya ketika Gakushuu Asano datang dengan lagak soknya, berkacak pinggang di depan pintu, memandang si rambut merah hina.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Akabane?"

Mata tembaga pucat Karma melirik dengan ngeri. "Kekasihmu selingkuh dengan kekasih _ku_. Menurutmu apa."

"Apa maks—"

"Ssshh! Dengarkan, dasar tolol!" Karma mendesis sebal, dan, tidak percaya, Asano pun ikut menguping di pintu.

Matanya melebar mendengar perkataan Isogai.

"Mm, benar, seperti itu...bagus sekali...kau harus menggerakkan tanganmu lebih keras, Nagisa-kun..."

"S-Seperti ini?"

"Mhm...Oh, hati-hati...bisakah kau menggenggamnya lebih erat...?"

"Baiklah..."

"Kita beruntung kelas ini kosong...Akan gawat sekali kalau yang lain tahu apa yang kita lakukan, ya?" suara lengket dan basah itu terus terdengar sampai tiba-tiba berhenti. Hening.

Asano dan Karma menguping dengan _intense_ , tidak percaya, tapi mau tidak mau celana mereka menjadi terlalu ketat.

Terdengar suara begitu sugestif, seakan Nagisa sedang menjilat sesuatu yang kental.

"Mmnnn...Mm...Isogai-kun...milikmu terasa lebih lezat..."

"Ah, menurutku milikmu juga lezat...Baiklah...langkah selanjutnya, apa kau siap, Nagisa-kun?"

"Mm...Menurutmu apakah sudah waktunya?"

"Ya sudah saatnya. Ini sudah cukup panas dan keras...dan milikmu sudah cukup lembut." Isogai berkata lembut, dan mendengar helaan napas cemas Nagisa. "Jangan cemas...aku jamin semuanya akan terasa enak, Nagisa-kun..."

"Kau...sering melakukan ini, ya, Isogai-kun?" tanya Nagisa

"Iya, tentu saja," Isogai tertawa kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini untuk Asano-kun..."

Karma melirik sadis Asano yang memerah, walau masih syok.

"...Tapi dulu aku lebih sering melakukan ini dengan Ayahku..."

Bahkan Karma nyaris iba melihat wajah pucat Asano yang matanya nyaris melompat keluar mendengar ini.

"Baiklah..." Nagisa menarik napas gugup. "Ayo...masukkan..."

Karma yang tidak terima, langsung menendang pintu kelas itu, sampai daun pintunya terbang. Nagisa dan Isogai menoleh terkejut melihat kemunculan ketua OSIS dan Raja Jagal Kunugigaoka. Nagisa ternganga dengan wajah merah, sementara Isogai tampak kecewa.

"Nagisa! Kau mau melakukannya dengan Isogai sebelum denganku—apa yang sedang kalian lakukan...?" Karma melambat begitu melihat bahwa Nagisa dan Isogai masih berbusana, dan ruang kelas itu sedikit kotor dengan krim merah muda. Aroma manis tercium dari oven di belakang keduanya, dan di tangan Nagisa adalah mangkuk besar berisi krim merah muda.

Asano memerah. "Apa yang...sedang kalian kerjakan?"

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini!?" Nagisa memprotes tidak terima, lalu sembunyi di belakang Isogai. "Karma! Bukankah aku sudah katakan kau bisa pulang duluan!?"

Karma hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana. Daun pintu yang tadi terbang dan bertengger di bangku melorot dan jatuh berdebum.

DING!

"Oh, sus-nya sudah matang!" seru Isogai tiba-tiba, membuka pintu oven portabel yang ia pinjam kemarin dari Asano. "Sebaiknya kita dinginkan dulu, tapi kita bisa masukkan ke sus yang kemarin kubuat," ujarnya seakan tidak ada yang baru mendobrak pintu kelas sampai jebol. "Asano-kun, kami sedang membuat kue sus isi krim _strawberry_. Kemarin kau memakan buatanku yang rasa _blueberry_ , bukan? Nagisa-kun ingin membuatkan beberapa untuk Karma-kun, makanya aku membantunya di sini."

"Uuuh, tapi kejutannya jadi gagal!" keluh Nagisa, menatap Karma dengan sebal.

Si rambut merah ternganga, lalu menunjuk Asano dengan menuduh. "Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan malu sekali saat Isogai bilang—"

" _BILANG APA!?"_ Asano berseru mengancam, murka dengan aura lipan muda menguar mematikan.

Karma yang merasa ditipu juga menguarkan aura iblis murka. " _Kalau begitu jangan sok-sokan udah nggak perjaka gitu mukamu!_ "

"Ah, tapi Asano-kun sudah tidak perjaka lagi..." jawab Isogai polos.

"TUTUP MULUT ISOGAI!" Asano membentak nyaris melengking, lari membekap mulut kekasihnya dan menyeret si pucuk polos itu keluar. Sebelum itu, ia menunjuk ke arah Nagisa dan Karma dengan mengancam; "Kalian berdua sebaiknya pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun soal keperjakaanku!" ancamnya dengan wajah merah yang impresif.

Nagisa tampak pucat dan syok. "Wah, itu namanya _terlalu banyak informasi_...Aku tidak bisa melihat Asano-san dan Isogai-kun dengan cara yang sama lagi..."

"Lupakan soal mereka, kau kenapa pakai acara buat kue sus segala, sih?" Karma berkata tidak senang, meskipun tangannya mencolek krim strawberry di mangkuk. Nagisa mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap Karma dengan merengut yang imut.

"Hnn...m-memangnya tidak boleh memberimu kejutan sekali-sekali...?"

Karma mengerjap, lalu merengkuh wajah Nagisa dengan satu tangan.

"Terus pasang wajah begitu, dan keperjakaan kita akan hilang hari ini juga."

"EEEH!?"

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Yuuma-kun~**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
